The proposed NMR instrument is needed as an essential tool for research among the major user group in synthesis of natural products and related organic molecules of medicinal interest and structure and reactivity of proteins and lipoproteins. Among the minor user group the instrument will be employed as an essential tool for research in structure and dynamics of glycoproteins in solution, transition metal chemistry, metal catalysis of organic reactions, and isotope effects and nucleophilic substitution, elimination and rearrangement.